


practice with pansies

by pyuupyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i cant believe i wrote a fic about gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuupyuu/pseuds/pyuupyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said be gentle, not completely let go of it!” He ignored the daggers Kageyama was sending him with his eyes and placed his own hands atop the other boy’s, guiding him towards the indent he had already made in the ground, when all of a sudden, the dirt exploded with a violent <i>poof</i>. Hinata yelped in surprise, but Kageyama was frozen, looking down at his hands with confusion like what just happened still hadn’t really set in, though whether it had to do with the exploding dirt or Hinata's hands on his, it was unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice with pansies

**Author's Note:**

> [2:25:02 AM] maddie: imagine IF LIKE, KAGEYAMA IS TYRING TO PLANT SOEMHTIGN BUT HES BEING TO ROUGH AND FAST AND HIANTA GRABS HIS HANDS AND IS LIKE "No here, like this. Slower, more gentle! Treat it like its something precious!!" AND HTEY BOTH SIT THERE FOR A SECOND UNTIL THEY REALIZE THEIR TOUCHGIN HADNS AND HINTA ISJUST LIKE "dsla;'';kl SS S S S SUGA TAUGHT MME HOW TO PLANT THEM ThHATS ALL I WAS JUST TRYIGN TO HLEP I DIDNT MEAN ANTHIGN BY IT"  
> [2:26:45 AM] maddie: and kageyama tries to plant againa nd is thiknign like hmmm...something precious....*imagines gently holding hinataas hands* *ACCIEDNTALLY CLENCHES FISTS AND CRUSHES FLOWER*
> 
> this was the prompt my friend left me with. i am sorry

Kageyama resisted the urge to throw the remaining plant tins with all the strength he could muster. For the 5th time in a row, the soil that came with the seedling collapsed under his hands, scattering its nourishment everywhere but where it was actually supposed to be. He clenched his fists and pounded the dirt angrily.

Meanwhile, Hinata looked up from his neat rows with concern. “Kageyama, where did all your plants go?”

“In the ground! Where they’re supposed to be!” He yelled, pointing aggressively with his spade at the sad ground below. The seedlings were there somewhere, probably buried beneath all the dropped dirt. It was a cruel cycle. Kageyama would finally plant one, only to cover it up accidentally as he attempted to do another next to it.

Hinata crawled over and inspected the other’s work. He poked a limp plant, watching it bend over pathetically, revealing that it was already snapped at the neck. “You’re supposed to plant the seedling _alive_ , you know.”

“I AM WELL AWARE, THANK YOU.”

Hinata laughed, a large grin gracing his face. “I knew it! You can’t do it, can you? You kill everything you touch-- aAAH!” He yelped, dodging a large clump of dirt as it was chucked at his face.

“Here, Kageyama. Let me show you!”

“No, no thank you. I’m perfectly fine,” he protested, to which Hinata rolled his eyes. The shorter of the two carefully nudged a seedling out of its case, gently balancing it between his spade and gardening gloves, careful as he carried it back over to Kageyama.

“You have to be gentle. Like this,” he explained, as he placed it in Kageyama’s unsteady hands. As soon as he let go, the earth started slipping through and making a mess all over again.

“Um, Hinata, I--”

“I said be gentle, not completely let go of it!” He ignored the daggers Kageyama was sending him with his eyes and placed his own hands atop the other boy’s, guiding him towards the indent he had already made in the ground, when all of a sudden, the dirt exploded with a violent _poof_. Hinata yelped in surprise, but Kageyama was frozen, looking down at his hands with confusion like what just happened still hadn’t really set in, though whether it had to do with the exploding dirt or Hinata's hands on his, it was unknown.

"W-what the hell, Kageyama!" Hinata gasped. "What kind of monster are you?!"

Kageyama was still unresponsive. He exhaled heavily, looking away with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. "Hinata."

Hinata ignored him. "I mean, seriously? Is it that hard to hold something without blowing it up? What if that poor plant was a kitten? A small child? Or worse, a brand new volleyball!"

_"Hinata."_

"Aaaah, this is bad... we're losing the battle, and it's to plants! At this rate we'll never finish and be able to get back to the others..."

"Hinata." Hinata's hold on his hands only seemed to tighten. It was like he had lost his grip on reality and completely tunnel-visioned on volleyball. Actually, that was exactly what happened.

"Hinata, you can let go of my hands now." Hinata blinked at him with confusion, like he was speaking another language. He looked down at his hands, still clenched tightly around Kageyama's. He looked back up and then back down again. Kageyama was no expert on people, but he could pinpoint the exact moment realization dawned on Hinata, because he looked like he just got hit by a freight train.

He jumped back with a "Gyaaa!" as his face turned beet red, which in turn only darkened Kageyama's blush further. The latter felt his life flash before his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I was just trying to show you what Suga showed me but then I got distracted and I forgot my hands were on yours please don't hurt me I'm sorry--"

Kageyama snorted, shutting Hinata up by covering his mouth with the clean side of his glove. "Shut up, idiot. I'll forget it happened."

Hinata beamed into his hand, his blush still high on his cheekbones. He noticed that their free hands were still dangerously close, fingertips touching, even, but neither choose to comment on this.

\- - -

Ten minutes passed and and the awkward tension from before had more or less dissolved, for better or worse. Kageyama was finally able to breathe again and attempt to refocus on the task at hand. _Right. Be gentle, or something._ He tried to picture himself holding something equally delicate, but all he could envision was Hinata’s surprisingly soft hands around his, no matter how hard he fought with his subconscious. He gulped audibly and tried to hide behind the cover of the wheelbarrow from his teammate.

Truth was, it was entirely 100% his fault that he was in this current situation. After school yesterday, on his way to practice, a stupid dare came to mind, and his brain hadn’t even thought about filtering it out or that just maybe, _maybe,_ he shouldn’t say that to Hinata, whose impulse control was even worse than his own. No. “Hinata, I bet I can beat you to practice,” he had said, and took off without even checking to see if Hinata was following because of _course_ he was.

He had an unfair lead over the other. He thought his victory was in the clear. One thing he hadn’t thought of, however, was the possibility of Hinata plowing through the school landscaping in a fruitless attempt at a shortcut to the gym. What he hadn’t considered was the slim chance of the vice principal being there, right behind them, watching with fury as the work from the school’s green club was reduced to sad, broken shreds.

Hinata and him were suspended from club activities until they fixed the mess they made. At this rate, they’d be here forever.

Kageyama peered over his pathetic excuse for cover at Hinata, who was happily pandering away at the rich dirt below, like some sort of happy-go-lucky flower child. He hissed angrily under his breath at the unfairness of it all. He was Kageyama Tobio, a prodigy, a genius setter who was well aware of the fact. So why couldn’t he plant goddamn pansies, of all things?

The world was against him, that’s why. There’s no other logical conclusion for it.

\- - -

The sun made its descent lower and lower into the sky, until it was nearly too dark to continue and the usual end to volleyball practice was drawing close. After toiling away for what felt like hours, him and Hinata managed to complete the job. Well, mostly Hinata. Now the flower beds looked somewhat decent, not quite as nice as they had looked before the two of them conveniently _destroyed_ them, maybe, but nice enough to pass as a satisfactory job.

Kageyama stood up, brushing off the dirt on his uniform and removing his gloves. He tossed them carelessly into the gardening box lent to him by the green club. _I should probably return this now,_ he grumbled, thinking about the long trek to their clubroom, which was on the complete opposite side of the school…

When a sudden warmth wrapped around his hand, with a tight ferocity that felt nervous and honestly, a little painful. He jumped and spun around angrily to face whoever had a death grip on his hand.

“I was thinking… Well, maybe, you know, you could use a little, um, _practice_ holding things gently…”

Hinata’s palm was so sweaty. It was kind of disgusting.

“Oh… okay,” Kageyama managed.

“Yeah.”

“We should… bring this back.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama lost rock paper scissors and ended up carrying the somewhat heavy box back. Neither of them dared to acknowledge how Hinata came with him, still hand in hand.


End file.
